vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Principality of Gallia
= About = The Principality of Gallia, also known as Gallian Militia, was founded on April 4th, 2018 by Wolfgrom and WOWOWpenguins, and has around 180 members. It is a closely knit group of friends who are known in VRchat by their Valkyria Chronicles uniforms, on which the group is based. They have their own Twitter page as their own Discord. = Chain of Command = All members are put under a differing squad, depending on their best performance on the initiation exam. Allegiance to which squad can be identified by the patch on every member's left shoulder. All squads are put underneath a regiment, which is overlooked by a captain. All regiments are ultimately governed by Col. Welkin Gunther and Col. Moon. 2nd Regiment Squad 1, 5 and 7 and 9 are part of this Regiment, commanded by Cpt. Potter. 4th Regiment The penal squads, 420 and 422, make up this Regiment, under Cpt. Inglebard's command. 8th Regiment The Centurion Crew and Squad E belong to this Regiment, governed by Cpt. Sapphsy. = Squads = Squad 7 The Seventh platoon of the 2nd Regiment, commanded by Lt. Halo Chief. Classified as Gallia's Elite Infantery unit. Being the original Squad of the Principality, it hosts most of the original members, hence it gets glorified as the Principality's greatest military force. Squad 1 The First platoon of the Militia's 2nd Regiment, commanded by 1st Lt. Faldio Landzaat. Originally a support for Squad 7, until it, part the commander, got completely demollished at the Battle of Naggiar. Afterwards, Landzaat's Squad was reformed under the Principality of Gallia as their Stealth Infantery. First into combat designed for recon and S&D missions. Squad 5 The Militia's transport squad under the 2nd Regiment, commanded by Lt. Cthulhu. Originally commanded by Col. Isara Gunther, who's kemono girl likeness' adorn the Squad 5 insignia. Classified as Mechanized Infantery, they transport troops and cargo across the battlefield. They deploy APC's and other light armoured vehicles to complete their missions. Squad 9 The Research and Development division under the 2nd Regiment, commanded by Lt. Victor. they are assigned with the development of weapons, vehicles and uniforms for the Gallian Militia. It consists solely of scientists, mechanics and industrial engineers to promote the future of the Militia. Squad 422 The primary criminal penal squad, commanded by Lt. Milton, assigned under the 4th Regiment. This squad solely consists of deadly criminals turned to fight for the Principality. Unlike the 2nd Regiment squads, they wear black uniforms, and are assigned a number, by which they are called upon and spoken to. Squad 420 The 4th Regiment's recon unit, led by Lt. Tsukuyomi. They are tasked with scouting directly behind Imperial lines. As a criminal penal squad (like Squad 422), 420 excels in their infiltration techniques and are quick to think. Not unlike their 422 brethren, they wear black uniforms,but are assigned by Roman numerals by which they are called upon. Squad E Their full designation being Edinburh Army 101st Division, 1st Battle Brigade, 32nd Armored Regiment,8th Regiment, Platoon E, under command of Lt. Miller. Being part of the the Atlantic Federation's vast army, they joined the Principality of Gallia to help combat against the Imperial threat. Centurion Crew The naval force of the Gallian Militia, Led by Cmdr. Sevkins, falling under the 8th Regiment. They man a battleship developed in secret by the Edinburgh Navy, with help from Vinland. Three were built, but after the Battle at Schwartzgrad, only the Centurion remained. This ship boasts a giant rotating ram, capable of breaking through dense ice and giving it amphibian capabilities. They are also in posession of an Imperial submarine cruiser, refurbished and repurposed with help from Squad 9, named the Magnus. = Ranks and Classes = The community uses a ranking system for all of it's members, based on involvement in the militia. A member's rank can be determined by the insignia on their right shoulder, exception being uniforms of Squad E. These are; * Private * Private First Class * Lance Corporal * Corporal * Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * Warrant Officer * 1st Sergeant * 2nd Lieutenant * 1st Lieutenant * Captain * Major * Lieutenant Colonel * Colonel The Centurion Crew has a seperate ranking system from the other squads, which goes as follows; * Seaman Recruit * Seaman Apprentice * Seaman * Petty Officer 3rd Class * Petty Officer 2nd Class * Petty Officer 1st Class * Chief Petty Officer * Warrant Officer * Senior Petty Chief Officer * Commander There are also 8 classes, which determine your role on the battlefield, and can be determined by the insignia on each member's back. The classes are; * Scout * Shocktrooper * Lancer * Engineer * Sniper * Medic There is also the tank commander and Valkyria class, but these get determined by the Commissioned Officers. = Members = (Notice: only members with pages are found in this list) * [[Wolfgrom|'Col. Welkin Gunther']] * [[Moontwilight|'Col. Moon']] * [[Pieman697|'Cpt. Largo Potter']] * [[Mcloven|'Cpt. Vyse Inglebard']] * [[Sapphsy|'Cpt. Sapphsy']] * Academy Headmaster Zaka * [[Bento|'1st Lt. Faldio Landzaat']] * [[Halo Chief|'2nd Lt. Halo Chief']] * [[TS Cthulhu|'2nd Lt. TS Cthulhu']] * [[TheTrueSheo|'1st Sgt. Nils Daerden']] * WO3 Marcellis * [[Ciege|'WO1 Mica Hawkins']] * [[Vanta Black|'WO1 Vanta Black']] * [[Gingerbread23|'WO1 Mabel Drake']] * [[WOWOWpenguins|'Ssgt. Alicia Melchiott']] * [[Nozge|'Ssgt. Shinoa']] * [[Tacomare|'CPO Tacomare']] * [[Bartz Klauser|'Sgt. Wallace']] * [[Big Bone Wigga|'Sgt. B. B. Wigga']] * [[Chen|'Cpl. Chen']] * [[Augustin Vandewalle|'Cpl. Vandewalle']] * [[Kyu|'Cpl. Kyu']] * Cpl. Gris * [[Sir Althalos|'Lcpl. Althalos']] * Pvt. Akage * [[SophieOrScarlet|'Pvt. SophieorScarlet']] '' = Worlds = The militia has a couple of public worlds, these being; World-Gallian-Camp.png|An outside militia headquarters camp. Link World-Bruhl-Image.png|Bruhl, a small countryside town. Link World-USG-Centurian.png|The Centurion, an Artic icebreaker, courtesy of the Gallian Navy. Link World-Gallian-Magnus.png|The Magnus, a repurposed Imperial submarine cruiser. Link =Missions/Excursions= The militia has mission and excursions which will be posted ahead of time on the group Discord server. Notable ones are; * A huge amount of raids against "Several Imperial Waifu groups" , * Several recruitments, which are no longer done; * The reveal and look around Kerorin Town; * The beach visit with Squad 9 and E; * The millitia's excursion of the Climbing Carnival, a map created by Lt. Zaka (Rockydog); * The second excusion of the Climbing Carnival, with the reveal of the moon DLC. = Trivia = * Although a co-founder, WOWOWpenguins' later involvement in the militia has been not as prevolent. * The Militia has a strong hatred of all Imperials, and is thus weary of most Imperial Waifu groups. * Although not affiliated, the Principality will always be of support towards the LPD. * The public Homer Perron model is not affiliated in any way to the Principality of Gallia. = Gallery = Group Picture.png|Group picture of certain members from all squads. WhaleWatching.png|4 members whale-watching. Screenshot_3.png|Seasonal festivities. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-27_12-04-08.154.png|Officer's night out. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-17_21-44-11.545.png|Some Squad 422 members. Sq9.png|Some Squad 9 members. Shop.png|Cpt. Potter being deceived by False Godd Howard. ExcClimb.png|The survivors of the climbing excursion. MoonExc.png|The few who made it to the moon on the second Climbing Carnival excursion. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-04_21-10-59.832.png|Picture of the beach visit from Sq.7 and E. VRChat 1920x1080 2019-11-09 18-31-03.398.png|The first ever staff meeting in VRChat. Beach2.png|Beach picture. GalliaMeeting.png| One of the weekly meetings. Bruhl_roof.png|Members resting in the outskirt of Bruhl. Officers2.png| Our Comissioned Officers. MuuMuu.png|Our first Japanese member, MuuMuu. Assault on Ghirlandaio Conflict in Gallia Moving into Bruhl Outskirts of Bruhl Category:Groups Category:Millitary Groups Category:Featured articles